¿Cuándo va a crecer?
by Muselina Black
Summary: Robert Bingley quiere mucho a su hermanita Susan, pero a veces se aburre y ella es sólo un bebé. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Bingley" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Lo que reconozc__an fue creado por Jane Austen._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Bingley" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley"._

_Acá vengo de nuevo con una de mis locuras preferidas: la familia Bingley después del epílogo. En mi cabeza, Jane y Charles tuvieron tres hijos, William, Robert y Susan. Los tres aparecen como personajes secundarios en mi fic "Juego y sentimiento", por si les interesan un poco. Pero ahora se los traigo en formato mini, porque son adorables y eso. _

**¿Cuándo va a crecer?**

—Mamá, ¿puedo tocarla? —preguntó Robert apuntando a su hermanita, que descansaba en los brazos de su madre.

—Por supuesto. Mira, Susan, tu hermano —contestó Jane, mientras el chiquillo se encaramaba sobre el sillón en que ella estaba sentada. La mujer tuvo que resistir el impulso de regañarlo porque tenía los zapatos sucios, pero el niño estaba demasiado absorto contemplando a su hermanita menor.

—¿Por qué es tan pequeña? —preguntó de repente. Jane lo miró con las cejas enarcadas. ¡Qué preguntas hacía su segundo retoño! —Yo quiero que crezca y juegue conmigo. Will siempre está leyendo y nunca quiere jugar a nada. Es aburrido.

—Pues, porque así son los bebés. Nacen pequeños y van creciendo de a poco —le explicó tranquilamente—. Tú también fuiste así de pequeño alguna vez. Pero ya va a crecer para jugar contigo.

Recibió una mirada incrédula de su hijo antes de que él bajara la vista hacia el bebé. Susan le sonrió sin dientes y tomó un dedo de la mano de su hermano. El niño se quejó de la fuerza con que su hermana lo agarraba y

—¿Cuándo va a crecer, mamá?

—Uf, para eso falta un poco.

—¿Cuánto?

—No sé, uno o dos años.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es un año?

Jane suspiró. Tanto Robert como William habían salido increíblemente curiosos. A menudo bromeaba con Lizzie que William debía ser hijo suyo y de Darcy, con lo callado y tranquilo que era. Y Robert siempre estaba haciendo preguntas, como la propia Lizzie cuando pequeña. A ratos le parecía adorable, pero también ella se cansaba.

—Bastante tiempo, mi amor —optó por responder. El niño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero podemos invitar a los primos a pasar un tiempo, ¿te parece? ¿Quieres que vengan Charlie y Emily?

—Emily es una pesada —gruñó el niño—. Siempre dice que a las niñas hay que cuidarlas y eso. Así no se puede jugar a nada.

—¿Y Susan? Ella es una niña. ¿Acaso no vas a cuidarla? —preguntó Jane, ligeramente divertida ante el comentario de su retoño.

—Sí —replicó él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero ella es mi _hermana_. Yo tengo que cuidarla porque soy su hermano grande, como Charlie cuida a Emily. Pero sí voy a jugar con ella.

—¿Y Will? ¿Él no va a cuidarla? —preguntó Jane, que cada vez encontraba las respuestas de su hijo mediano más graciosas. Robert tenía unas salidas muy divertidas y se notaba que el pobre estaba aburrido. Era mejor que estuviese hablando con ella que haciendo trastadas que los empleados tendrían que limpiar después.

—No, él sólo lee —contestó el chiquillo antes de inclinarse sobre su hermanita y ofrecerle su dedo de nuevo—. Es muy fuerte, mamá. ¿Crees que pueda aprender a jugar cricket? Papá dijo que cuando el tío Darcy venga de visita nos va a enseñar a jugar.

—Tranquilo, Rob. Aún falta mucho para que pueda aprender a jugar cricket. —Jane no podía esperar para contarle a su marido las preguntas que le había hecho su hijo ese día. Seguro que Charles lo encontraría divertidísimo.

—Mamá, ¿cuánto falta ahora para que sea grande?

FIN

* * *

_Este me costó menos escribirlo, pero lo disfruté mucho. Los niños de Jane y Bingley son adorables. De hecho, me estoy planteando escribir un fic centrado exclusivamente en los Bingley. Bueno, más que un fic sería una compilación de one-shots, viñetas y mini-fics en el mismo documento. ¿Qué les parece?_

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
